


Throw Away The Key

by 0TheatreGeek0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Mental Instability, Multi, Psychological Horror, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheatreGeek0/pseuds/0TheatreGeek0
Summary: I suck at summaries on my original stories...just a heads up.Katherine Witt was only eighteen when her father had her taken from their family's home. She was taken to a mental asylum, run by the state church, were she met Lucas Charles and Maddie Jones. While at the asylum, all three of the teenagers sustain mental and physical torture.I hope you like it being that it's a original story.





	1. Prologue

January 23, 1971

Dear journal,

I woke up in what I thought was hell. It smelt, looked, and felt like I had just been dragged down to Satan's personal torture room. I looked around: small cot, window with steel bars, heavy steel plated door with small cut out, this was my room.

I was declared mentally incapable of sustaining a normal life, so I was sent to the Westminister Mental Institution. I was dragged from my home, put in a straight jacket, and thrown into a grey van. When we arrived at the institution, I was pushed out into the freezing snow, with nothing but a tank top, shorts, and the straight jacket. The building was a deep red brick, with black iron fencing and stain glass windows on the first two floors.

When I looked at the entrance, an old creepy woman looked back at me. She said he name was Sister Nancy-Mae and she was the head of the hell hole. I glared at her as the guards pulled me up and dragged me through the dark wooden door.

I was taken into a burning hot room, stripped naked, hands strapped to metal bars, and sprayed with a fireman's hose until I felt numb and passed out. That's all I remember before waking up in my cell as a young nun, Sister June, was yelling for us to get up.

Katherine Witt


	2. Chapter One

"Women, time to wake!" Sister June yelled as guards opened room doors.

"Room search!" The guards yelled, banging and opening doors.

Some cursed, some groaned, but Katherine was pulled from her bed and taken to Sister Nancy-Mae's office. Two of the orderlies opened up Katherine's door and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and put into leather handcuffs.

"What the hell?" Katherine yelled as she was removed from her room and taken down a long corridor. The orderlies took her to a old wooden door with 'Main Office' written on a plaque next to the door. She was rushed through the door and was met with the old hag she had met when she was brought to the asylum.

"Ah, our young Katherine. Only eighteen years of age, and yet, so mentally ill. Poor girl." Sister Nancy-Mae mused as Katherine was pushed down into a seat by the sister's desk.

"What do you want Sister?" Katherine asked as politely as she could. It was really hard with the voices of her other personalities creeping up into her thoughts.

"I wanted to let you know, you get two hours in the common room. Your day has already started, after weekly room checks, you will be escorted to the common room along with the rest of the women on the ward. Then you must complete your daily tasks, making sure to take breaks for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Now go away." Sister Nancy-Mae said, motioning Katherine away.

The two orderlies picked her up and through the door and down the same hall as before. She was taken to her room to get her cardigan before being drug down a different corridor.

Katherine was lead down three different halls, before being lifted up and thrown into the common room. She was just in a baggy grey button up dress, and a black cardigan. When Katherine realized she was in the common room, she stood up and looked around.

Couches, tables, and chairs were the only furniture in the room. At one table was checkers with a older woman playing it happily. People sat on the ground, rocking, and other sat on couches alone. One girl came up to Katherine with rag doll, she was short with a brown bob and floral dress.

"Play? Play with Riley?" She asked, holding her doll up to her. Katherine looked at her and smiled.

"Riley, please. Riley, don't bother other people." One of the other sisters said to the short girl.

"She's fine sister. Riley just wanted a friend, it's harmless." Katherine said, getting the sisters attention.

"Harmless? Listen to me, there is nothing harmless about a sixteen year old murdering her older brother." The sister said, taking Riley out of the room.

Katherine looked around again and noticed, five women and seven men. Only about two of the people looked to be about her age, a girl and a boy. The girl had olive skin, curly brown hair, and and green eyes. The boy had pale skin, shaggy blonde hair, and grey eyes.

Katherine walked around a little bit before one of other women, a few years older, came up to her. Katherine tried to ignore her before the girl said something.

"You're the girl they call crazy right?" The women said, circling Katherine. "I heard you had to be taken in wearing a straight jacket. You were torn straight from your home, weren't you?"

Katherine felt the voices filling her head, trying to take her body over. Her face froze and she looked down, imagining blood covering her body.

'No! No, please leave!' Katherine pleaded to the voices in her head.

'We're the same person Kathy-bear. You created me, I'm just a figment of your imagination.' The voice whispered, sending a shiver down Katherine's spine.

Katherine looked up and was met, face to face, with her other personality. Her straight mocha hair was slicked back, green eyes were dark red, porcelain skin was covered in dark veins, and she had a sinister smile draped across her face. Katrina.

'Katrina...' Katherine closed her eyes, 'Go away!' She screamed.

"Get lost Josie! What the hell are you doing, trying to show who's boss We all know why you're here." Katherine heard a male voice yell.

"Uh, sweetheart? Are you okay?" Katherine looked up from where she was still staring. She met the green eyes of the olive skinned girl she'd seen earlier.

"Good. Good. I'm fine." Katherine mumbled, sitting on the nearest empty couch. The girl followed along with the blonde boy who'd been sitting next to her.

"Are you sure? You were staring at the ground, shaking, for like six minutes." The girl said, seeming to be concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. Katherine." Katherine said, nodding her head towards the girl.

"Maddie. This is my friend, Lucas. So, Katherine, why are you here?" Maddie asked Katherine.

"Mentally insane. What about you guys?" Katherine asked, putting her tough personality in place.

"Framed for murder. Maddie was convicted because her father called the cops on her, saying she was delusional." Lucas said, sitting down next to Maddie and Katherine. His voice was deep, but boyish at the same time.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you guys like together?" Katherine asked blushing. Lucas laughed along with Maddie.

"Uh, no. Lucas and I are just the only friend the other has." Maddie said, resting her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"Yeah, we're both nineteen so we kinda just...Clicked." Lucas said, "How old are you Kat?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm actually surprised, you guys seem like a good couple." Katherine said.

"Common room is closing early. Time for chores people, let's go." One of the orderlies yelled. Nurses started coming in and putting some patient into leather handcuffs.

Katherine, Lucas, and Maddie were all picked up and drug out of different doors to head to their daily chores.


	3. Chapter Two

Katherine ended up in the kitchen along with Riley, and Lucas were also on kitchen duty.

Lucas was washing dishes, Riley was kneading bread dough. I was pushed towards the people who were mixing things together.

"You're task is to make the bread dough. Then you have to pass the made dough to a person at the kneading station. Now get to work Miss Witt." An older sister said to Katherine. Sister June had told her that the sister's name was Sister Harriet.

Katherine walked over, grabbing a bowl. She began to hum as she added the ingredients into the mixing bowl. When she finished her bowl, she passed it along to a taller man with jet black hair.

"Thank you miss." The man said, taking Katherine's hand gratefully. She gave a fake polite smile and went back to her place.

"Does anyone know why the common room closed so early?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence.

"Sister Fiona-Ann told me that one of the patients was getting a treatment that wouldn't allow anyone to be around." A man said as he pushed a tray with dough into the oven.

"It must've been one hell of a treatment to clear out the whole east wing." Lucas said, dropping a plate into the soapy water in the sink. 

Katherine laughed as she tossed her used bowl into the sink, splashing water all over Lucas. He looked up at her with what she thought was anger, but then he smirked.

"God dammit Kat, what the hell?" Lucas yelled, grabbing Katherine from behind. He picked her up and spun her around to face him.

"Put me down Lucas, before I make you regret it." Katherine said, raising an eyebrow to the blonde in front of her.

"Oh, okay. Is that how it's gonna be? I was just beginning to like you too." Lucas said, putting Katherine down. Grey eyes stared into green, Lucas stared into Katherine's eyes.

"Katherine, Lucas! What in the lord's name was that?" The two looked to see Sister Fiona-Ann, glaring daggers into Lucas. "Phil! Take these two sinners to Sister Nancy-Mae in her office. Now." 

Katherine was picked up by her arms and Lucas was drug by his arms to Sister Nancy-Mae's office. The two of them were pushed into the seats in front of the desk where Sister Nancy-Mae sat angrily.

"Well, well. Young Katherine and Mr Charles, what do we have here?" The sister asked suspiciously.

"Sister Fiona-Ann caught them in a compromising position." The orderly named Phil sneered.

"Ah, I see. Well Phil, that will be all. I can handle it from here." Sister Nancy-Mae said, "Now which spanking paddle should we use to get the sin out of you two."

Katherine turned her head to see Sister Nancy-Mae opening a drawer full of paddles: big, thin, spiked, leather, rope. She had at least three in every type you could think of. She pulled out a leather paddle and a dulled spiked one.

"So, I think Katherine should get fifteen with the leather. Lucas should get twenty with the metal, fair?" The sister spoke to herself.

"No, Kat, stand." Lucas pulled Katherine up, "I'll take both sets. Just get it done with sister."

"Wow, we have a little hero here for you miss Witt. So that was fifteen for her and twenty for him, now Lucas gets thirty-five lashes together." Sister Nancy-Mae said, grabbing both paddles and signalling for Lucas to bend over her desk.

"Turn around Kat, I don't want you to see this." Lucas said, bending over the desk with a tear running down his cheek. It broke Katherine's heart to see him cry because of her. Katherine couldn't bring herself to take her eyes away from the boy who saved her from the bully.

"You know the drill Lucas - like you said - let's get it over with." Sister Nancy-Mae said, bringing the leather paddle down, hard.

Katherine found herself crying after only the second lash. She slid down the wall she was using for support, she was crying into her knees. Lucas was numb to the pain by the tenth lash, he was staring at the brunette crying on the floor for him.

"Okay, all done Lucas. Now time for the twenty spiked lashes." Sister Nancy-Mae said.

Katherine looked up and saw Lucas, pants down and bloody, bent over the desk and Sister Nancy-Mae, switching paddles. Her eyes met with the blonde's, red with tears, she mouthed an 'I'm so sorry' before ducking her head again.

"Alright, Phil, why don't you take our sweet Katherine to her room while I finish up here?" Sister Nancy-Mae said, pulling Katherine up by her wrist.

"Gladly. Come with me ma'am." Phil said, walking Katherine out of the room. Her escorted her to her room and lock the door once she was inside.

Katherine laid down on her bed and began to cry again. Within the next twenty minutes, she fell into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really liking this story so far. Every so often there will be journal entries from Katherine. I don't really like writing fanfiction, it feels like plagiarism. I prefer to write my own books, so let me know if you like it.


End file.
